


Жив и в сознании

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), IncredibleLiar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Temporary disability kink, Violence, bone fracture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Девятка был злее. Все маленькие злее. Чаще они приходили по одному, но сегодня явились вдвоём.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жив и в сознании

**Author's Note:**

> Маккой различает своих надсмотрщиков по размерам ноги.

Охранник. За ним стоял ещё один. Со своего положения Маккой уже мог определять, кто заступил на смену: Девятка или Одиннадцатый. Девятка был злее. Все маленькие злее. Чаще они приходили по одному, но сегодня явились вдвоём. Внезапно он не смог сдержать сухой кашель и привлёк к себе внимание охраны. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! С Десяткой только можно было нормально себя вести. Проклятье!  
— Смотри, этот ещё жив и в сознании.  
— За ним сам присматривает.  
— Так прям и сам? Он же жалок!  
— Пойдём дальше.  
Миски с едой шмякнулись на грязный пол, и Боунс с сожалением глянул на расплескавшуюся воду. Есть он не сможет, а вот воды ему не давали уже два дня. Только Десятка не забывает принести ему воду. И даже помогал напиться в первые дни.  
— Не спеши. Я хочу попробовать, что сам нашёл в нём, и людей у меня никогда ещё не было.  
— Спятил?  
— Не дрейфь, постой лучше на стрёме.  
Одиннадцатый ушёл, а Девятка с кряканьем опустился на пол рядом с Боунсом. Он грубо схватил его за подбородок, разглядывая в полумраке лицо.  
— Смазливым был, до того, как избили.  
На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что это Девятка ещё Джима не видел — вот кто и правда смазливый. Боунс почувствовал, как рука с лица исчезла, но переместилась ниже и уже стягивала с него штаны вместе с бельём. Он забился, стараясь сбросить насильника, но смог только дёргаться и загнанно дышать. Накатившая волна паники и отчаяния вышибла из головы все мысли, кроме одной: "Почему всё это происходило именно с ним?"  
Боунс сейчас был истощённым до предела и, должно быть, от него страшно воняло, он был таким грязным и больным, что не понимал, как у кого-то ещё могли возникнуть похотливые мысли. Но он не издал ни звука, только продолжал дёргаться, сопротивляясь и стараясь избежать неизбежного. Звякнула пряжка форменного ремня, обнажённой кожи коснулись толстые мясистые пальцы, огладили ягодицы и скользнули к сфинктеру. Провели раз, другой, попробовали толкнуться внутрь... Затем пальцы исчезли, раздался смачный звук плевка — видимо, охранник понял, что насухую ничего не добиться, а о своём удовольствии нужно позаботиться самому… "Боже, не надо!" — только и крутилась отчаянная мысль в голове.  
Из коридора донёсся резкий шум, а затем и испуганный шёпот Одиннадцатого:  
— Брось это. Тут комиссар.  
Руки охранника тут же исчезли. Торопливые шаги и дверь камеры с грохотом захлопнулась. Какое-то время Боунс просто лежал, боясь даже дышать. Плевок охранника неприятно холодил кожу. Забинтованными руками он потянулся к спущенным штанам, но сломанные пальцы совсем его не слушались. И виной тому были не переломы, и постоянная боль, что не утихала уже несколько… дней, недель? Боунс не знал… А крупная нервная дрожь. Никогда, за всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и беззащитным. На то, чтобы подтянуть штаны он потратил целых полчаса, если не всю вечность. Взгляд зацепился за миску с водой.  
Вода. Он должен пить. Джим его ищет. И найдёт!

На то, чтобы добраться до миски с водой, у него ушло ещё минут десять. Сломанная нога была опасной штукой, и смещаться лишний раз он старался очень медленно и аккуратно. Вдоволь напившись, он какое-то время лежал возле миски в блаженном забытьи, даже не пытаясь доползти назад до подстилки.  
Из полусна-полубреда его выдернул громкий лязг в коридоре. Но это пришли не за ним. На этот раз не за ним. Скорее всего, за Боунсом уже не придут. Никто больше не придёт. Может, только Джим, он же должен! Должен ли?! Когда сердце перестало испуганно стучать в ушах, Боунс услышал скулёж и далеко не сразу понял, что это скулил он сам.


End file.
